Dragon Ball Z (PrinceKodi Pet Style V2)
PrinceKodi's Second Pet Style of Dragon Ball Z Cast * Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) as Son Goku/Kakarot * Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) as Chi Chi * Young Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Kid Gohan * Dragon (The Pagemaster) as The Great Ape/Ozaru * Adult Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) as Krillin * Marina Brightwing (Silverwing) as Bulma * Chinook (Silverwing) as Yamcha * Cladiuss (Timon and Pumbaa) as Puar * Limbo (Planet of the Apes 2001) as Oolong * Tony Toponi (An American Tail) as Tien * Fievel (An American Tail) as Choitzou * Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) as Master Roshi * Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) as Grandpa Gohan * Bartok (Anastasia) as Dr. Brief * Bartok's Girlfriend (Anastasia) as Mrs. Brief * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Piccolo * Martin Brisby Evil (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) as Raditz * Goth (Silverwing) as Vegeta as a Bad Guy * Throbb (Silverwing) as Nappa * Xenomorphs (Aliens) as Saibamen * The Red Death (How to Train your Dragon) as Great Ape Vegeta * Gmork (The NeverEnding Story) as Frieza (1st Form) * Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2) as Zarbon * Reggie (Lady and the Tramp) as Monster Zarbon * Mooch (Lady and the Tramp) as Dodoria * Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Cui * Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Dende * Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) as Dende's Brother * Tiger (An American Tail) as The Grand Elder * Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Nail * Various Cats as The Namekians * Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Captain Ginyu * Nuk (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Reccome * Yak and Sumac (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Burter and Jeice * Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Guldo * White Gmork (The NeverEnding Story TV Series) as Frieza (2nd Form) * HellHound (All Dogs go to Heaven TV Series) as Frieza (3rd Form) * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Frieza (Final Form/100% Full Power) * Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) as Bardock (Flashback) * Cassiel Silverwing (Silverwing) as King Vegeta (Flashback) * ??????????? as Kid Vegeta (Flashback) * Tirek (My Little Pony) as Garlic Jr. * Lord Tirek (MLP: FIM) as Garlic Jr. (Full Power) * Garlic jr's Henchmen as Themselves * Slash/King (Alpha and Omega) as King Cold * Shade Silverwing (Silverwing) as Vegeta as a Good Guy * Griffin (Silverwing) as Trunks * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Teen Gohan * General Brutus (Silverwing) as Dr. Gero * Hunch (Rock-A-Doodle) as Android 19 * Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) as Android 18 * Teen Tanya (An American Tail) as Android 18 * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Android 17 * Orestes (Silverwing) as Android 16 * Edgar the Bug (Men in Black) as Imperfect Cell * General Mandible (AntZ) as Semi-Perfect Cell * Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Perfect Cell * Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) as Cell Juniors * Dale (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Adult Gohan * Julius (The Flight Before Christmas) as Hercule * Tammy (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Videl * Young Griffin (Silverwing) as Kid Trunks * Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunk) as Kid Goten * Yasha (An American Tail) as Marron * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Supreme Kai * Cornelious (A Bug's Life) as Kibito * Jimmy Cricket (Pinnochio) as Kibito Kai * Cecil (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Old Kai * Nigel (Rio) as Babidi * The Grand Duke of the Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) as Bibbidi * Scar (The Lion King) as Dabura the Demon King * Sniffles (Looney Tunes) as Gotenks * Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Majin Buu * Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Pure Evil * Slagar the Cruel (Redwall) as Super Buu * Pinky the Fox (Rock-A-Doodle) as Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) * Farley Fox (Charlotte's Web) as Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) * Justin (The Secret of NIMH) as Vegito * Ghengis (The Foxbusters) as Kid Buu * Chip (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Teen Goten * Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) as Teen Marron * ????????? as Kid Pan * ???????? as Kid Bulla * Ranger (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Uub Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Shows Category:Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride Category:Version 2 Spoofs Category:Ocean Dub Pet Style V2 Category:PrinceKodi Pet Category:Pet Style